


Piece of the Puzzle

by starrnobella



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Case Fic, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Spencer struggles to find the missing link in a case.
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Piece of the Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the twenty-eighth of my 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: No Dialogue. This challenge is harder than one would imagine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Rampage killers, family annihilators, mercy killers, three of the most dangerous types of unsubs that Spencer Reid had ever encountered in his time on the behavioral analysis unit in the FBI. And now, as he analyzed the files on the table in front of him, he realized that they were dealing with an unsub that was showing characteristics of all three types of killers.

On top of the characteristics that were displayed of each type of unsub, this particular unsub was a trophy collector. They took something that the victim held close and then left it at the next crime scene from each kill. That was the one connection the team had been able to make between the crime scenes.

Spencer took note of each of the trophies. At the first known crime scene, the detectives could not find anything obvious that the unsub had left behind. However, Spencer knew that there had to be something. He could tell that the local detectives were getting tired of him asking the same questions over and over again, but he knew that the first crime scene was the key to deciphering the missing piece to the profile.

Without a working profile, the team and the detectives would just be spinning their wheels as they ran in circles around the obvious answer. It had to be here somewhere. All Spencer needed to do was find the key.

Spencer stared at the map wall. He analyzed the area around each of the red push pins. Something wasn't adding up. The crime scenes were close enough together to indicate that the unsub was a local; however, the crime scene photos suggested that the killer didn't know these families. There was no mercy shown to any of the victims.

The crime scene photos showed that the children were lined up in front of their parents and then shot. Or vice versa. Spencer couldn't quite be sure based on the photos.

With a furrowed brow, Spencer stood up from the table and walked closer to the map. He began triangulating the crime scenes to predict where the unsub may strike next. There had to be a clue that he was missing. He could hear Hotch and Morgan talking to the police officers behind him. They were talking about the profile and how the officers would be able to use it to make an arrest.

There was no point in talking about a profile that didn't exist. Unless Spencer could figure out the missing link that connected the locations together, they would never release a profile. He shook his head, mumbling quietly under his breath.

Spencer turned away from the map and once again picked up the case files and started skimming through them again. It was only a matter of time until the unsub would strike again. Another family killed, and another trophy left behind. Another family's precious treasure is left covered in blood at a new crime scene.

It wasn't fair. There was nothing fair about this job when there were no survivors left in these crimes. It was times like this that Spencer found himself missing the cases that had survivors. He chastised himself for even thinking that he would rather be working on a serial rapist or stalker case. This case needed his attention.

Spencer heard Morgan calling for him, so he dropped the files from his hands onto the table and made his way into the bullpen. Shaking his head, Spencer scrubbed his hands over his face as he listened to Hotch announce that they were ready to deliver the profile. He knew that Hotch was relying on him to have the connection between the families, but he hadn't found one in the time he was given.

As Hotch turned to him, an idea struck him. Not one to make things up on the spot, Spencer recalled the one similarity he had seen between the families. He needed to be sure of what he saw, so before Hotch could call his name, he turned on his heels and bolted back into the conference room. He grabbed the case files and skimmed them over quickly.

When he discovered what he was looking for, he felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Taking the folder back with him into the bullpen, Spencer prepared to share his piece of the profile. The piece of the puzzle that just might save the next family from becoming victims of a devastating crime.


End file.
